In the woods
by lonely whisperz
Summary: KibaHinata. Kiba overheard Hinata expressing her feelings to Naruto... Physically, he shows her how betrayed he feels.. However, The future always holds surprises for everyone. WARNING! WILL NOT APPEAL TO EVERYONE!
1. In the woods

**Title **_In the woods_  
**Author **lonely whisperz  
**Genre **Angst/Romance  
**Rating **M - Content is only suitable for mature adults! Not meant for anyone below the age of 18!  
**Disclaimer **Kiba and Hinata are both characters of Naruto belonging to Masashi Kishimoto! (Duh!) I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I have written and 'published' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary** What happens after Kiba caught Hinata (almost!) kissing Naruto...  
**Chapter One **_One-Shot : In the woods..._

* * *

I couldn't believe she just told him that she loved him… 

'Hinata… How could you?' I felt the back of my eyes stinging from tears I held back. I didn't need to be told like an idiot that if I hadn't told Akamaru to go and jump on Hinata's lap as she leaned closer to Naruto that they would have…

I couldn't allow that. Her first kiss was mine. I had told her that. Granted, I said it playfully and teasingly at the time but we had both known I was serious.

But that wasn't what made me so angry.

What pissed me off so much was that she had always confided in me. And we trusted one another. Yet she lied! I can't believe she lied to me… And I can't believe how stupid I was to think that she honestly wasn't in love with him anymore…

I watched from the tree as he awkwardly said goodbye to Hinata and went off looking confused… Uncertain. Well, I wasn't. I was not confused and I was very certain of one thing – Hinata is mine.

**----------------------------------------o0o----------------------------------------**

Hinata hugged Akamaru watching Naruto's back walk further and further away from her.

Sigh...

She wondered why she did what she did. He just returned with Jiraiya last week, after a whole year of exploring the world he had fallen so much in love with…

After making sure Sasuke had been returned safely to Konohagakure as Jiraiya had planned, Naruto had continued his journey to become the greatest ninja the world had ever seen… And had unknowingly left Hinata behind, the broken pieces of her heart crushed beneath his feet. Kiba was the only one who truly knew how she felt and had supported her through it all.

She knew that Kiba loved her. But she wasn't sure how she felt in return. When Naruto came back last week she had decided to pluck up her courage and admit how she felt for him. She wanted to confirm if her heart still longed for Naruto... Or if it had finally come to belong to someone more deserving of it…

"Oh Akamaru... What do I do?" She groaned as she hugged him close. She did feel love for Kiba… She just wasn't totally sure how she loved him, thats all… She grimaced as she felt her heart constrict and skip a beat at the thought of Kiba. Who would have thought being 16 was so complicated…

**----------------------------------------o0o----------------------------------------**

I was behind her before she realised. She was deep in thought. I didn't blame her. After all, Naruto had always been lingering in her heart… There had never been a beginning for them.

But I was going to put them to an end.

She finally realised I was standing right behind her. Akamaru had run off into the woods knowing better than to stick around.

"Ki..Ki..Kiba-kun… Wh..What are y..you doing h..here?" She asked me barely above a whisper, blushing so prettily. "We d..d..don't ha..have any pr..practice today…"

I didn't answer. I just looked at her my heart in my eyes. "Why Hinata… Why? I would have waited for an eternity…"

She looked away. I felt my blood boil.

"Look at me Dammit! I love you more than I can express and you damn well knew that! And you were still going to kiss him! You were going to let that bastard have your first kiss! Your first kiss is mine Hinata! Your first! Your second! Your third! All of them! No other man can touch you or kiss you because you are mine!" Even as I yelled I felt the tears I had tried so hard to hold back stream down my face. But I couldn't stop yelling at her. I was so angry…

I grabbed both her upper arms and backed her up against the tree directly behind her. She didn't stop me. She was reeling from the shock of my outburst. I was too but I needed an outlet for this anger… this frustration… this raging love I had in my chest for her.

She started struggling after I managed to shackle both her wrists in my left hand. Her wrists were so small and my hands so big. And in terms of strength Hinata was no match for me. We both knew it. I made sure not to apply too much pressure to her wrists.  
My body pressed her against the tree securing her there and my right arm was holding her around her waist tightly. Her eyes were staring at me. She looked at me as if she didn't know me. I couldn't bear it.

So I finally took what was mine. I kissed her. I kissed her hard and deep, forcing her to respond to me. She tried to turn away from me and I bit the side of her mouth for trying to. My tears had dried but my emotions were still chaotic. I felt like I was drowning and she was my only lifeline. And she was. I needed her. She didn't realize just what she meant, how much she mattered to me. And I couldn't stand the thought of being left in the cold for Naruto. He didn't deserve her! She was mine first!

The kissing continued as did her silent and useless struggles. It only inflamed me more, emotionally and physically. She had yet to realize it but I was stiff and erect against her soft thighs. I kissed her over and over and over not caring. After waiting so long I was goingto take what was mine.

Finally I stopped to breathe. She gasped for breath as well. She was crying a little bit. I felt my heart squeeze. But then she made me. I had to do this. I needed this. Her eyes widened as she realised that I was stiff against her.

"Ohmigod… Kiba… Please don't do this… Someone will come. Someone will catch you and I wont be able to defend you like this," She begged me, the tears trailing down her cheeks. She cared. In my crazed state I still knew she didn't hate me, she still cared about me. But she was wrong. No one would come. The sun was already setting and many shinobi's were off on missions.

"Liar… You don't want me to stop" I whispered in her ear. " You're father wont miss you because he will just assume your training through the night again and you will be… You will be training… With me. Only… It's a little different than the normal training we would normally do hmmmm?"

I pushed myself harder against her letting her feel how I felt. She gasped. I knew she was shocked. She had never done anything more than hold hands with boys. And even then it never meant anything unless it was me…

I took my right hand and unzipped her jacket. It was in the way. I let my eyes wonder down her tube top that left nothing to the imagination. It was summer so I expected her to be wearing something light. Her breasts were large for her proportions. But pert and soft.

I groaned. The deep guttural sound from my throat very obviously expressing the extent of my arousal. I kissed her hard. I forced her to respond to my tongue as I tasted her lips and fought her own tongue. I grinded my erection against her hard. I didn't care. She knew what she did to me and now she could feel it first hand. I moved my attentions to her throat. I bit gently at first letting her become accustomed to the pain. Then I sucked on the spot. And I sucked it hard. I didn't hear her gasping at the painful sensations, my sharp teeth causing her discomfort. I doubt I would have stopped even if I heard. The world could collapse around us and she would be the only thing that mattered. Here… In my arms.

I continued biting and sucking her on her neck each time harder. She was mine and each time she looked at herself she would now know it. I would know it. I loved the thought of marking her as my own. The primal instinct inside me screaming that I mark her. I sucked harder.

I didn't stop grinding as I did all this. The conflicting sensations of pleasure and pain swamped her wave after wave. She was not much shorter than myself so when I grinded my length into her she received it directly between the most sensitive and private area of her thighs.

Her breath was warm against my hair. I had released her hands without realizing it some time ago and she had entangled them in my hair. Sometimes pulling sometimes pushing as if unsure whether she wanted this. I didn't give her a choice though. I still had her pinned against the tree and my grinding never stopped. Deeper and deeper. Slowing down then getting faster again. But the proof of my arousal unmistakably there. I couldn't stand this.

I pushed her jacket off her shoulders and my own onto the ground. She seemed to be mesmerized by the sight unable to move. I grabbed her and forced her down onto the cold earth. I bit her on the side of her neck as my hands took hold of her waist in an iron grip. My erection was dripping and I was wild for her.

I grinded myself slowly against her thin elastic shorts. The only thing between our pleasure were both her shorts and my pants.God! How I wanted to be buried in her warmth. I just wanted to fill every inch of her with my large throbbing cock. I wanted to tear her apart and truly own her body. My cock throbbed painfully. I just kept on pumping my hips against hers. She was screaming now. I only saw red. She rocked against me sobbing for more. For release.

My groans and her moans mingled till I didn't know who's was who's. I could feel every inch of her soft pliant generous body which I had craved so long. I took in her scent like an intoxicating drug. She smelt like green tea. I could taste her skin, her lips, her blood on my tongue…

And we struggled against each other, both wanting release yet wishing to satisfy the other first. Finally she cummed screaming. She arched against my grinding arousal and moaned in pleasure. And I joined her.

I laid on top of her breathing hard. She didn't push me away though. After a few minutes, I somehow found strength to roll over to my side still holding her close against me but I couldn't find it inside myself to look at her. I kept my chin on top of her hair just enjoying the mild scent of green tea which she exuded and musky sweat that must have come from us both. The only sound I could hear was our laboured breathing

I felt the tears slowly trickle downwards and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I didn't want stop the little bit of emotional relief my body could offer with these tears. I hated myself. What had I just done…

Hinata was looking at me. I tried to find something to say to her but nothing came to mind and all I could do was look at her sweet face that searched my eyes for an explanation. For a reason. What reason? I didn't have one. I was ashamed of myself.

Finally I said the only thing my mind kept repeating over and over.

"I'm sorry…"

She seemed taken aback. Then she smiled. What was so funny? The world was a cold wasteland and I deserved to feel this way. I was no better than trash.

Then she kissed me.

It was so gentle and her lips were so soft against my own. So sweet. Her love washed away the bitterness within me and I allowed myself to hold her thanking the gods for the angel they sent to me…

_The End... (?)_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

Muahahahahaha! Reposted! Yeah! ;-) Its basically still the same as before BUT it has been cleaned up and is now (hopefully!) a little easier to read and enjoyable!

Added after reviews from the first time I posted So no one will be confused . I admit it can be a bit hazy…

First, no they do not have actual sex. They just grinded and touched till they both came - read: "The only thing between our pleasure were both her shorts and my pants. I just kept on pumping my hips against hers.". They both make each other so hot that they don't need actual penetration. X-D Besides! Kiba didn't want to hurt hinata or traumatise her to such an extent. He was simply... giving in to primitive urges to take and mark what was his :-P

Hmm... As for anyone who thinks its rape... (Long explanation) Like I describe in the very short hinata POV she does love him but was simply confused as to how(as a bf, bro, etc.) and how much:-P Kiba simply made her love him completely because she realized just how far she pushed him due to Naruto's return and her emotional indecision. She hadn't thought she was capable of being loved to such an extent or driving anyone to such a maddened chaotic state till she was with kiba (my fic anyways). Besides, Personally I don't think she wanted to push him away or hurt him if she could help it. And since he didn't penetrate her or even take her tube top off for that matter she didn't stop him and EVENTUALLY ENCOURAGED HIM - read : "Her breath was warm against my hair. I had released her hands without realizing it some time ago and she had entangled them in my hair. Sometimes pulling sometimes pushing as if unsure whether she wanted this"

So... that's my take on my own fic X-D Hope it makes everything less confusing. I will have to note all this down next time so there wont be anymore confusion. Thanks for reviewing!


	2. Bonus Chapter After The Storm

**Title **_In the woods_  
**Author **lonely whisperz  
**Genre **Angst/Romance  
**Rating **M - Content is only suitable for mature adults! Not meant for anyone below the age of 18!  
**Disclaimer **Kiba and Hinata are both characters of Naruto belonging to Masashi Kishimoto! (Duh!) I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I have written and 'published' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary** Do Kiba and Hinata get their happy ending?  
**Chapter Two **_Bonus Chapter – After the storm…_

_

* * *

_

The damp hot air of the summer night was decidedly uncomfortable. Hinata sat at the balcony of her room with a fan trying to cool down.

It figured that the air conditioner would break down two days after the heat wave struck Konoha thought Hinata grumpily. She took a gulp of her ice – now warm - lemon tea.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could last in the heat. She was sweating all over even though she had stripped right down to her baby-blue cotton panties and white spaghetti strap cotton top. She had even taken off her bra because it was so constricting.

Sighing, she briefly considered sneaking into someone's air conditioned room for the night. Maybe Shikamaru's room. He would probably be too lazy to chase her out. On the other hand, Ino would kill her in the morning. Sakura's room was air conditioned too but Naruto would be spending the night with her…

"BOO!"

Hinata's heart stopped beating for two seconds. When it began to beat again, it was twice as fast as it should have been. She was going to kill…

"Kiba!" She turned around on the lounge chair she had been lying on to face him. He was grinning like a fool despite the fact he had almost given her a heart attack. A _sweaty _fool, she noted. He was perched on her balcony's railing like cat, wearing a sleeveless cotton top, a pair of black lounge pants and sandals.

"What! I just thought I'd drop by and see how my little princess is doing and this is the sort of welcome I get?" Hinata suddenly found Kiba on top of her, his arms on each side of her, nuzzling her neck.

Groaning, Hinata pushed him off her. "Kiba! It's too hot for that!" She blushed as she said this because although it was true, she had felt herself flare up inside from his proximity and touch.

Kiba had always had that effect on her for some reason.

She blushed deeper as he laughed at her. She remembered the first time they had done made love. After the incident when Kiba had lost control two years ago, they had comforted one another and it had unexpectedly led to both of them losing their virginity.

"Your thinking about it." Hinata's eyes looked straight into his. "I don't know what you mean? And aren't you feeling hot at all? The two of us are going to melt!" She looked away, not wanting to be more embarrassed than she already was. Kiba adjusted their positions until he was comfortably lying on the lounge with Hinata practically right on top of him with her head on his chest, his arm around her waist and their legs entangled.

Kiba grinned at her obvious attempt to sidetrack the topic. "You know exactly what I mean. I'm talking about two years ago, after I had lost it, you took advantage of me and stole my virginity." He waved his free arm with flare, his expression comically self-pitiful. Hinata felt herself becoming even more heated as she giggled and blushed some more.

"I-I-I did not! I-It was b-both of us and y-you know it!" Hinata thumped him lightly on the chest. "Really?" His grin was so infectious that Hinata couldn't help but smile back at him even though she was trying to be seriously annoyed. "Because I seem to remember that it was _you _who took off _my _shirt and _your_ tube top and it was _you_ who kissed any objections I had away and it was _you_ who was on top. My ego was crushed that during my first time, I was the one on the bottom instead of the top."

She absolutely refused to look at him, opting instead to fiddle with his hands. His hands were so much bigger than her own small hands. Rougher and more callused. His fingers much longer than hers and so warm.

"Hinata…" He grasped her hand. "I love you." Hinata looked up at him. He always knew how to push her buttons.

"Your mean." She pouted at him, knowing full well he thought she was adorable when she pouted and would kiss her soon.

"Yes I am but you love me anyway." He nibbled on her lower lip and kissed her deeply as she pulled him closer. Their hands touched, caressed, pinched, stroked and fondled until both could only feel their heads spinning from the physical pleasure.

"Kiba... Kiba… It's too hot! I-I can't take it. It's too hot!" She moaned as he nipped her neck and sucked lightly. She could feel herself perspiring uncontrollably and her skin was feeling too warm and sticky.

Kiba didn't want to stop. He could feel his erection becoming painful. He panted against her throat, wanting to take her then and there but needing control so he could breathe.

"Hinata… I need you. Please…" He was begging and he knew it but it didn't matter. It was Hinata. All he was aware of was his insatiable need for her at that moment.

Her hands grabbed his head and tugged his lips on top of her own. He immediately complied and kissed her hard. Tongues dueled, tasted and entangled one another. Their hands never stopped moving on each others body.

Eventually, Kiba managed to get his top of along with his pants. Hinata quickly followed suit, moaning as his hands instantly took possession of her breast the moment they were freed. His callused fingertips on her sensitive nipples were unbearable but exquisite at the same time. She arched her back unconsciously when he started to nibble them.

"Kiba!" She couldn't decide if she needed them to stop or continue. The only thing she knew was that she was being driven insane from all the sensations.

He looked her straight in the eye as he bit and suckled her heavy breast continuously. Hinata forced him onto his back, taking him by surprise, and took control of the situation. Wiggling her hips wickedly, she lowered herself on his belly knowingly teasing him, enjoying his poor attempts of hiding his obviously lust for her.

Pay back time.

She tweaked his nipples gently, circling them with her fingers, looking at them with fake confusion as though she wasn't sure what to do with them. Lowering her head, she lightly flicked her wet warm tongue over one of his nipple. He bucked in response.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, she repeated the motion a few times as her hands explored his lower regions playfully. Kiba quivered and gasped involuntarily as her hands grasped his hard throbbing member at last.

Unable to take it anymore, he scooped Hinata into his arms and carried her into her room before dumping unceremoniously dumping her atop her bed. He studied her for a moment, feeling lecherous pleasure at the sight of her. She was sweaty and breathing heavily, bright eyed with desire and need.

He grabbed her and kissed her forcefully on the cool sheets. The contrast against their hot skins and the warm air was delicious. He stroked her inner thighs, reveling in the way she clenched against his fingers and groaned into his mouth.

"Oh my… Oh my… Kiba please…" her fingers dug into his shoulders insistently. She kissed his jaw and throat and pleaded with him to finish what they had begun.

"I cant wait any longer…"

That was all Kiba needed. He readjusted their positions swiftly, so that he was right outside her opening. She was wet and ready.

"Are you ready for me?" His voice was hoarse and filled with barely restrained need. The answer was obvious but it was a question Kiba always asked Hinata before uniting them. She couldn't speak. She nodded her head slowly, wondering if it was possible to die from passionately embracing the way they were doing.

He filled her, careful not to hurt her. Hinata gasped and arched her back from the shock of the contact. He stretched and filled her inside she wanted to scream. Instead she moaned as loudly as she dared, whimpering as he slowly began pulling in and out of her.

The rhythmic motions became faster and slower, torturing both of them. Hinata started moving with him, squeezing him inside her, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

Then the pace increased. Kiba plunged into her womanhood hard and fast, her moisture easily lubricating his length. Hinata's head thrashed back and forth uncontrollably as she felt her climax nearing. She grabbed his forearms as leverage to keep up with his insistent pumping.

Her climax was immediately followed by Kiba's and he fell heavily on top of her. They stayed that way for some time until Kiba found strength to roll over, still united with Hinata, onto his side with Hinata in his arms.

Kiba stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead while enjoying the contact they maintained. He was almost sure she was asleep but didn't have the strength or will to move from his very comfortable position.

But she wasn't asleep.

She caressed his neck with kisses and lightly stroked his chest, awed by the difference of their size after only a couple of years. "When did you get so big?" She hadn't really meant to ask but when she was this tired her brain couldn't always follow instructions well.

"Oh. I don't think I've gotten THAT much bigger. Besides, it only helps increase the pleasure of being together doesn't it?" The answer was obviously referring to his happy friend in his northern regions.

Annoyed, she playfully pinched his nipple. "I wasn't referring to that! I meant your size as in height and width!" She blushed at the thought of THAT getting bigger. _It's more than big enough as it is…_

His chest rumbled against her head as he laughed quietly. Hinata cuddled closer to him, sighing contentedly. He held her closer and felt joy swell in his heart at the thought of her being in his arms forever. _His angel…_

"Hinata… I love you. Stay with me forever…" He whispered in her hair.

Her hand stilled on his chest.

She gazed into his eyes and cupped his cheek in the palm of his hand before gently kissing him.

"I love you Kiba… And even an eternity wouldn't be nearly enough for me to love you…" Her eyes shone with love. Kiba knew then and there that all was right in the world and nothing would ever take that moment away from him.

They slept in each others arms that night, dreaming of an eternity they would spend loving each other.

**----------------------------------------o0o----------------------------------------**

_The End…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

Yes! I know! Could have been better! Maybe I will rewrite it in the future but for now… This is it! So just enjoy it:-P Terribly cheesy ending if I do say so myself. Hahaha… I wanted this old fic to have a happy ending. LoL! Surprisingly, this fic has had a lot of good feedback. Honestly, I hadn't expected quite so many fans of it. Anyway, Kiba and Hinata got together after the first chapter and this chapter is set a couple of years after that. Hope y'all liked it! Dedicated to Kane-Laura591 (You were the only one who put it on alert and I didn't have the heart to simply end it) & all of you peeps out there that read and fav'd this fanfic! ;-)


End file.
